This invention relates to a mobile device for preparing the surface of artificial ice rinks with an essentially rectangular rink, incorporating at least one ice-scraping device for the mechanical smoothing of the ice surface and a distributing device for the even application of a film of water on the mechanically smoothed ice surface.
With artificial ice rinks it is necessary from time to time to prepare the surface of the ice after it has been used by skaters. The rink must be cleaned and renewed, so that a smooth and faultless ice surface is again available.